Fitting in at High School
by PardonMyImage
Summary: Korra is able to adapt to any social group of Republic High, and the only downside is no one cares too much about her. But when Asami, a secret gamer and slightly popular gal, becomes Korra's math tutor, she gets to see the true side of Korra no one gets to see. And she falls right in love with it.
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to create this story, just because I was inspired to right another multi-chaptered story of these too. I really should be continuing my LoZ one, but hey, I can't ditch LoK just yet. Hope you like it!

-PMI

* * *

All in all, Korra never really had that one 'click' so stay with. She was really all over the place with her personality; from jocks, to band geeks, to the 'popular' people. But she never stayed in one place for too long. She's decided the 'in crowd' is like a freezer after a mile jog; at first, it feels nice. But after a while, it starts to get cold and you need to step out again in order to get sweaty from running again. People call her the 'surfer', who surfs from one wave of people to another with ease. She had friends from all over, all because her personality was just as it was: adaptable. She could play sports rather well, but also was smart enough for the nerds, and weird enough for the others, as well as had a musical talent to fit in with the band, and cool enough to hang out with the popular gang. She closes her locker with a sigh; the only down side to her personality is no one ever cares deeply enough for her. She doesn't have a best friend anymore, since they moved while she was young and she had to learn to adapt. So, she can only counsel herself through the stressful parts in her life. "Hey Korra!" A group of girls from her bending class giggled and waved, and Korra responds with, "Hi ladies. Heading to lunch already?" She asks, and they all giggle again. "Of course! Do you want to come with today?" One girl asks, and Korra's sure her name is Ursa, with a smile on her face and a light blush. Ah, there it was. The famous blush. It makes Korra laugh, really. Supposedly every girl has eventually had a crush on her. "Not today, I'm afraid. But some other time?" Korra winks and slides her bag on her shoulder, closing her locker and giving another dazzling smile before walking off to the cafeteria. The group giggles yet another time and Korra can hear, "You should ask her out, Ursa!" said from one of Ursa's friends, and she can hear the girl hiss the words, "Shut up!" Before they walk the opposite way of the water tribe girl.

"Korra, are you still struggling with math?" Korra sits at her lunch table with her school friend Bolin as she grunts and runs a hand through her bangs to move them from her eyes and looks distraught at the papers that fill the table. "Can I honestly say yes?" She answers Bolin's question as she plays with the earbud embedded in her ear blaring 'Red Hot Chili Peppers'. Bolin laughs at her, "Well you're in luck!" He says while clapping his hands in excitement before he continues, "Because I am the best friend ever, I have found you, a tutor." He grins wildly, and Korra raises a brow in annoyance. "What?" Bolin has found her yet another tutor? "I found you a tutor! Her name's Asami. She's pretty cool." Korra scowls, "I know her. She's in my English class." She states, her eyes looking upwards in memory. "Look, that's really sweet of you Bolin, but-"Bolin frowns and interrupts her, "Korra, it's Senior year. If you fail math, you won't be able to graduate. Just do it, okay?" He asks her, and blue eyes roll, "Fine, I'll do it. When do we start?" She asks as she grabs at her backpack, unzipping it and popping a sucker in her mouth from within it. "Um, today. After school at your place?" "Bolin!"

"Wait, Korra?" Asami looks up from her yoga mat at her partner. "Yeah. I'm going to tutor her." Her friend laughs, hard, and sits down next to her. "Good look with that." Asami frowns in confusion as she switches into another yoga form. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks, and her friend smiles. "Haven't you heard? Korra is totally a distraction when it comes to tutoring. And the good type of distractions." Her friend winks and Asami blushes, "I don't know what you're talking about." But that was a lie; Asami knew exactly what her companion was explaining. Korra did have that flirtatious attitude, and was friendly to everyone. Even to her when she accidently bumped into in the hall. Asami wanted to just fall to her knees when Korra immediately turned around and apologized while looking dead at Asami, with her dazzling smile and bright blue eyes. "Whatever, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Everyone had a crush on her Asami." "Maybe I don't." Her friend raises a brow at her, and Asami shakes her head with a blush, "Fine! Maybe I do! So what?" she asks and her friend lets out a sigh before setting down and cranking her head to her friend, "Look. I'm just saying that it's gunna be hard for you to tutor when she's staring at you with those azure eyes of hers. And almost every girl is out for her." Her friend says with a click of her tongue as she moves into the next pose. "I think I'll be able to control myself. I doubt we'd have anything in common anyway." Answers Asami, her body bending beside her friend.

"Korra! Your tutor is here!" Korra grunts in her gaming mic as she moves it to speak, "Send her down!" She moves the mic back to her mouth and grunts again as she smashes the buttons on her controller. "Move to the left Bolin, you're in my way!" She states, and hears his voice in her ear. "Sorry! Mako is yelling at his girlfriend again and it's really distracting!" Korra sighs. Mako and his temper is always getting in the way. "Uh! We can't get past this level! They keep attacking us everywhere we go!" "Scale the walls." Korra jumps as she feels a body plop on the couch next to her. "Wha-what?" Asami folds her arms next to Korra, "You have to scale the walls. There's less guards up there." Korra raises a brow as her face pulls into a grin. "You play video games?" She asks, and Asami nods with a similar grin, "Yup. Scale the walls." Korra keeps her grin as she shifts on the couch, "Alright Bolin, you heard the pretty lady. Scale the walls." Asami can't help but to blush at what Korra calls her. No! She's supposed to just be her tutor. But since when did Korra play video games? She didn't seem like the type that did.

"Thanks Asami. We were stuck on that level forever!" Korra laughs and slides to the table where Asami sits. "You're welcome. I thought I would help a little." She manages to keep her blush down and smile at Korra. Korra blinks for a minute. No blush. That signature blush that she gives everyone isn't on this girl. For some reason, that makes Korra happier. "Alright, so this math?" Korra groans and sets her math book on the table. "Uh, math." Asami chuckles, "It's really not that bad. You're probably thinking too much about it." Korra's eyes widen as she puts her palms on the table, "That's the thing! I don't know how NOT to over think it." She states seriously, but that causes Asami to laugh aloud. Korra pouts, "Hey, what's so funny!" Asami wipes the tears from her eyes, "I'm sorry ha- It's just-ha- your face was so cute!" She starts up laughing again, and Korra suddenly feels her face burn up. When has it ever been someone else making her blush? "Alright, Ms. Sato. Let's not get too carried away. It's only our first tutoring session after all." She says and flashes her dazzling smile at Asami, who in turn coughs from her laughing transition. "O-OH, no. I hope you don't think I'm here just to get in your pants." She waves her hands around in a mocking-like manner, which causes Korra to flash her a playful look. "Okay, let's just get this over with."

"Welp, seems you've got the hang of the homework. I'll come back tomorrow to help you with your new assignment." Asami smiles at Korra, who frankly, looks a bit mentally exhausted. "Alright." Replies Korra with a moan as she rubs her temples. "Oh, wait, Asami?" Korra catches Asami's wrist before she begins walking to the door. Her heart jumps, and she looks back to see Korra staring at her. "Yes Korra?" Korra actually fidgets in her seat, until she looks back up, "If you want, one of these days we could play video games together, ya know? Just tell me when you wanna." Korra states with a small smile, and Asami smiles wide. "I'll keep that in mind. But I get to pick the game." Korra raises a brow, before she grins and holds up her hands. "Yes Ma'am."

School is horrific as usual, all except for Korra's math teacher who seemed impressed by her understanding on the latest homework assignment. She reminds herself to thank Asami later tonight. She shuffles down the hall, her bag hanging off her shoulder loosely and her hand occupied with a drink from Arby's. She meets up with Bolin at his locker. "Hey Bo." He shuts the locker and smiles wide as he's met with Korra sipping her drink of Mountain Dew, the soda mixture she drinks everyday. "Oh, hey lover gal." Korra frowns in confusion, "What're you talkin about Bolin?" She asks, and he shakes his head. "Please, you're totally into Asami! I heard it when we were playing video games after school yesterday." Bolin says with a wave of his hand, and Korra's face turns into a full blown blush. "You creep! I don't have a crush on Asami, Bolin! She's just my tutor. Now let's go to class before you cause any more trouble." She states and rolls her eyes, walking past him while he tries to catch up. Right then Korra bumps into someone, knocking their books from their hands, only to have Korra grab them with quick reflexes. "I'm so sorry! OH, Hey 'Sami." Korra acts cool as she's met with those familiar green eyes. "Korra! Ha, you're always running into me." Asami says as she fixes the books in her arms. "And I swear it's always you!" Korra laughs while rubbing the back of her neck, to which Asami giggles. "I know! Hey, I'll see you tonight for a gaming marathon?" She smiles at Korra, and Korra is being pulled away from Bolin when she yells from the end of the hall, "DUH!"


	2. Chapter 2

I'm not dead, I promise! I'm terribly sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. Stress is one thing that can break us, and I believe it broke me for a long while the past few weeks, so I wasn't really motivated to even LOOK at my laptop. Yeah, sad time. But I'm okay now! Don't worry, I'll be updating a lot more now! I hope you like it! And help me thank LovellyScully, who helped me pull out some amazing ideas! You're the best person ever!

Disclaimer: I do not own these three things, though I wish I did: Legend of Korra, Mortal Kombat, or slightly mentioned Assassin's Creed.

Also, I'm a little sorry for the Mako bashing that's about to come. I enjoy him as a character, but not with Korra OR Asami.

* * *

"Got the Mountain Dew?" "Yup." "What about the microwave popcorn?" "That's a go, captain." "And the batteries?" "Yuppadoo." "And what about?-" "Korra!" Asami laughs and plops onto Korra's couch as if it were her own home. "It's just a gaming marathon. Not a gala." She laughs as Korra bends down to put her game in the machine. "I know, but hey- this is my first time ever having a gaming marathon with someone other than Bolin." She shrugs and Asami raising a brow in disbelief. "Wait, you haven't ever had a gaming marathon with another girl?" She asks, and Korra shakes her head. "Nope. Actually-…" Korra looks away and Asami now tilts her head adorably. "- I've never actually had a 'girl-friend'." She uses her fingers as air quotes. Asami, now staring in surprise, nearly drops her Mountain Dew. "Serious! You're kidding!" She asks and grins, "It's hard to believe since you seem so friendly to the ones at school…" Korra then laughs loudly, "Oh no! I mean, I've had plenty of girlfriends and boyfriends, but not the actual friend-that's a girl- type of friend. You know? I get along better with boys than girls for some reason. Except for you…." Korra taps her chin as if it's still an unsolved mystery. Yes, why in fact was Asami the only girl Korra has ever truly felt comfortable with? Is it because she's sweet? A down to earth girl that Korra can relate to? Is it because she likes almost exactly the same things she likes? "Alright, well, enough of that. Let's game?" Asami shifts into a comfortable position on the couch, and Korra smiles wide. "Let's do this!"

"FUCK!" Korra throws her controller across the room and Asami just laughs joyously. "Oh come on, don't be such a sore loser!" She laughs as Korra pouts. "I'm not being a sore loser. Just a loser…" she sinks down further into the couch and Asami just laughs again. "Just because I beat you as the easiest character on Mortal Kombat, doesn't mean you can be all pouty about it. Does Korra need a hug?" And before Korra even knows what's happening, Asami attacks her and straight away wraps her arms around her torso. "Ah-! A-Asami!" Korra tries to pull her away, but it strangely feels good to actually be hugged for once WITHOUT it being intimate. She shifts awkwardly, and Asami doesn't pull away yet. She feels a little odd that Asami has been holding onto a hug for this long until she hears: "I'm not letting go until you hug back." With a slight blush and a deafening sigh, Korra wraps her arms awkwardly around Asami, strangely feeling like she could hold onto her for forever. "There, feel better?" Asami pulls away just as fast as Korra could count and with a face red, Korra looks away. "I guess."

"Wait, do I do this?" Korra asks as she maneuvers her character on the screen. "No no, you- ahaha, Korra no! What are you doing?" Asami clutches her stomach as she laughs at Korra, who accidentally jumps off a building and kills herself. "WHAT! NO, I clearly pressed A with that! Why'd he do that?!" Korra jumps on her feet and Asami catches her wrist. "Hey, calm down there, haha. Don't worry, you'll restart on the ground and everything will already be saved so you won't have to do it again. Trust me, okay?" And for some reason, Korra thinks she never didn't trust Asami. It just came naturally to automatically trust the raven-haired girl before her. "Good." Korra sits back down.

It's deep in the early hours of the morning, and both girls are struggling to keep awake. "I'm seriously going to throw up at how much Mountain Dew I drank." Asami says in almost a whisper as they both lay sprawled out on the couch. "I know. I've never eaten so much microwave popcorn either. Usually I love that shit." Asami manages a chuckle at Korra's response, and Korra answers with a chuckle of her own. "I think I'm going to pass out soon. Ready for sleep?" Korra asks after a long pause, and Asami nods in the dark. "Yeah, I think I am." Yet both girls don't move from where they are. Korra's quite comfortable tangled in Asami's legs and Asami is the same way around. They lay in mirrored together; both of their legs on top of the others and both heads against the arms rests of the couch. "Hey Asami?" Korra slurs. "Yeah Korra?" Asami answers with a husky voice laced with sleep. "Thanks for being my friend. It was fun, what we did tonight." Asami smiles to herself. "Of course. Remind me to do it again." And with that, both girls sink into slumber.

It's daylight by the time Asami slides her eyes open, and the sunlight pierces her sleep-deprived eyes. She shifts her gaze to Korra, and can't help but blush. Korra lays with her mouth open and her hair in spools down her shoulders. Asami didn't even notice she had taken it out of her usual ponytail, but she definitely will remember what it looks like without it. Suddenly Korra makes a noise and Asami flies back down to pretend she's asleep. Panic raises within her. What if Korra caught her staring? Would she be grossed out? Would she ask her to leave? "'Sami. 'Sami, wake up." She can hear Korra mumbles and feels her shift upwards. Asami pretends she just woke up and yawns to a stretch. "Good morning." She says, and stops when Korra is staring right at her. "Uh, is there something wrong?" Asami asks slowly, and watches as Korra shakes her head fast, "Ah, no. Nope. Nothing wrong. I- I just well, you have that cute morning face, you know?" Korra chuckles softly as if it were a normal joke. But Asami instantly blushes and, trying to hide it, throws her pillow at Korra. "Weirdo!" she says and Korra now laughs and blows hair out of her face. "Come on, it was a joke!...you do look cute though." She mumbles the last part as she watches Asami walk away from her.

"Wait, you like her?" Asami knocks her locker closed and turns to her friend Mako, who leans against the red lockers with his signature red scarf that every girl seems to adore. "Yeah. I mean, I do have a crush on her. But I don't want to be just another one of those girls, you know?" She states with a sigh, watching as Korra walks along the halls, waving and smiling at everyone passing by that she knows or knows her. Her smile is bright and cheery, and Asami feels it's contagious because she starts to smile. "Asami. Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?" Mako asks and lures Asami's focus back to him. "I don't know…. I mean, I don't even think she likes me back. I doubt I have a chance with her.." Her eyes slide to the ground in defeat, and Mako puts a hand on her shoulder. "It's not the end of the world. Come on, we've gotta get to class. Maybe you should just give up on her….." He says as they walk, "There are plenty of other fish in the sea. And you're amazing Asami, I doubt many fish will pass you up." Asami sighs again, "I guess you're right. We'll just stick as friends then." Mako nods, "Alright."

"Asami!" Asami hears her name being called from across the hall. School had just ended and Asami was going to meet Korra to drive to her house to tutor again. "Bolin?" She's finally able to make out his panting figure as he jogs to her. "Korra- my brother- he- asked- she- yes-" Bolin stutters breathlessly and Asami shakes her head, "Bolin I can't understand you. What?" His green eyes widen, "Mako asked Korra out. And she said yes!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello again! I'm so glad you guys are enjoying this story. I wanted to say thanks to all of those who reviewed, you guys rock! Let me know what else you guys think?

-PMI

* * *

"Would you want to go out sometime Korra?" Korra raises a brow and leans into her locker. "What?..." she thinks it's a joke, really she does. Mako folds his arms. "I'm asking you out." He says and Korra slow blinks. "And...you're sure you want to go out with me? This is a joke, right?" She asks with disbelief, with a slight chuckle in her last words. Her blue eyes filled with confusion as she points to herself. Surprisingly, the hall is completely empty, considering it was after school. Suddenly Korra remembers that's she's late. "Shoot!" she absentmindedly scolded herself. "What?" Mako was confused, weren't we all. "Oh n-no not you. Uh. I- I guess. Sure." She says quickly and looking to Mako with a smile. It couldn't be too bad; Mako was Bolin's brother, and if Bolin was cool, well, Mako might be too. She's only heard stories from Bolin about him, and honestly sounded like a dick, But Korra was always up for trying new things, at least once. Mako smiles sweetly at her, "Sweet. Tomorrow night?" He winks and walks from her while she shakes her head and heads to the parking lot.

...

"W-What?" Asami's world has literally been cut in half with a sharp razor blade. She hopes it's fake news, that she just misunderstood Bolin. "Mako asked Korra out! And she said sure! I just overheard them. Asami, Korra should not date my brother! He's seriously not good for her." Bolin catches his breath and looks to Asami with worried eyes.

Asami's speechless. No words are able to form into her mind. "Asami?" Bolin touches her with a light hand on the arm, causing her to instantly shake her head. "Wow, umm. I mean maybe we-you should just let it go, Bolin. Ya' know? See where they go. M-maybe they'll be perfect for each other." She bites her cheek and her gaze shifts down. Bolin stares for was seems like a year, until he shrugs in response. "I guess. Come on, Korra's probably waiting for her passengers." Asami nods and adjusts the strap on her bag. "Hey," Bolin catches her arm and looks at her with his light green eyes, "you okay?" He asks sincerely, and Asami was so tempted to break. But like her father taught her, she stands straight, puts on a big smile, and lies. "I'm fine Bolin. Let's go?"

...

Korra takes a deep breath, stealthily sliding through her front door and closing it shut without even a single sound. She tip-toes across her hard-wood floor, a few creaks here and there, and is finally able to make it to the stairs when she hear: "So how'd your date go?" She her body tenses up as her right knee flies into the air and her fingers cringe with elbows sticking out. "Mother!" She practically screams, to which Senna chuckles lightly. "How long were you sitting there in the dark?! Are you a psycho or something?!" Senna now gives a hearty laugh and motions to Korra to sit down next to her. "Now; tell me everything."

"I mean, he wasn't as bad of a guy as I thought he was. Maybe I could date him more. He's sweet, nice, has great manners." Korra sits with her hands placed on her cheeks as her elbows prop her head on the table. "Hm…" Senna nods. Her daughter sighs loudly, "I'm just...conflicted for some reason. Like, I feel as though I shouldn't be with him, but I don't know why…" she now fiddles with her parka and Senna raises a brow. "Asami?" Is all she replies with, and Korra jumps. "What do you mean Asami?" Senna grabs the girls hand, "Is Asami holding you back?" She asks sympathetically, and suddenly Korra's eyes widen. "What? Psh! No, I don't have feelings for Asami! What?! She's just a friend…" Her head hangs swiftly after her reply.

She doesn't have feelings for Asami...right? Her head starts to thump loudly as Korra walks the empty streets of Republic City. It's been a few weeks after her and Mako's first date. Things were pretty weird, with both Asami and Bolin. Korra couldn't figure out why, but every time Mako's name would come up, Asami would cringe slightly.

...

The lights glow all around her, and she can't help but love to walk to Asami's house all the time because she can sight see whenever she does. She never saw these many lights in the South Pole, let alone in her lifetime. But something inside her says it would be more special if Asami was with her, walking beside her and laughing. She treads lightly in the grass of Asami's house as she makes her way to the ginormous door that separates the outside from the in. She wanted to surprise visit Asami before school was out for Fall Break. But the closer Korra got to her best friend's house, the louder she could hear the voices that echoed inside.

"…- don't understand what the big idea is. You told me you weren't going to tell her, so I took the opportunity to ask her out. I don't know why you're so mad."  
"I wasn't giving you permission to just stab me in the back!" "I didn't think she'd say yes! I mean, c'mon, it's not like I enjoyed that date anyway. Real waste of my time." "I don't care! And she was a waste of your time! Ridiculous! I told you I'm practically in love with her and what do you do!? You go and ask her out 2 seconds after! What the hell is wrong with you?!"

That's when Asami finally notices Korra standing in her house with widened blue eyes and open mouthed, staring at the both of them. "K-Korra…" Asami's emerald eyes widen horrifically. Oh no! how long had she been standing there? Had she heard Asami confess her feelings for her? Oh no, everything was going to be ruined! All because of stupid Mako!

"Is this true?" Is all Korra gulps as she motions to Mako, who looks away in sheer embarrassment at his spill of truth. Asami lets her head hang slowly before nodding. Mako rubs the back of his neck, "Listen Korra, I didn't mean-" Korra puts a hand up to instantly cut him off, "I don't want to hear it." She says so calmly Asami is actually a tad afraid. "Asami?" She's now staring right at Asami as she slowly brings her head up and her raven locks bounce. "Is what you said true? That… that you love me?" Korra asks her with sincere eyes, and Asami panics. She can't say it's not, because she would be lying to everyone. But would Korra reject her?

"I-" Asami manages to say, while both Mako and Korra stare intently at her. The anxiety hits Asami so fast she doesn't know what to say or what to do. So she does what her body tells her: She books it out of there so fast she can't even hear Korra say her name when she does.  
"Asami!" Korra rushes to the door, but it was too late; Asami was long gone and Korra wouldn't be able to find her. "Wow... I didn't think she'd actually do that." Mako says softly, and Korra immediately whips herself around to face him. "Alright, I have a bone to pick with you. How dare you, first off. I am a great girl, and you don't deserve someone like me anyway. That was a real dick move to go ask me out just because Asami had feelings for me. And then practically use me. Second, " She sticks her finger at him and starts moving up to him, poking him in the chest with fire in her eyes as Mako tries to step back.  
"Asami is one of the most amazing people out there. I don't care if you wanted to make her jealous, or if you wanted to ask me out before, you should have talked with her about it before coming straight to me and hurting her. I won't let a douche like you make Asami feel bad about herself, because she's so amazing and sweet and smart that you don't even deserve to know her. If anyone deserves her, it's me."  
Korra does what her dad has taught her long ago and pulls her fist back, letting it go like a catapult-knuckles first-and hits Mako's cheek so hard you could hear it from a mile away. He stumbles back and falls right to the ground, bouncing on his butt as he did with a loud repeating thump. What did Korra just say? That Asami only deserved her? That?- Oh god. Korra then smacks herself with her almost broken hand on the forehead. "Damnit! How could I have been so stupid about my feelings? I love her!" She shouts with half anger and half realization. "I have to go find her!" And with that, Korra rushes out the door so fast not even Mako, who was now lying helplessly on the floor, could see her run.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been at least 20 minutes and Asami hates to admit she's walked herself right into the heart of the dangerous parts of Republic City. But she's been here before; countless times even. On a particular block, furthest on the corner, stands a mere convenience store that Asami has learned the in's and out's of. Usually at this hour the clerks name is Tahno, who progressively flirts with her even though she's told him numerous times the exact words: "You're not my type." Yet she always finds herself having a good time with him. Well, the times she's remembered. The cheap liquor she glugs every time she goes really has her memory in a haze. Is that her fault though? With her pressuring father, who assumes she's practically perfect and needs everything done when he needs it to be? And her teachers, especially Beifong, who pester her about 'what are you planning to do with your life? An engineer? Please, you're not going to become one that easily', and most recently, Korra. Oh no, Korra wasn't pressuring her, or pestering her in any way. She was harmless; technically speaking, it was Mako's fault. He just had to go ask Korra out right when she confesses. And for what? To play her? To look tough? She's confused and her head hurts and by God, she just wants to forget! As if on cue, her minds decides to remember the time when Korra 'almost sort of' confronts her:

* * *

It was a night like any other, really. They were playing games, snacking, and laughing along the way. Of course, the conversation was inevitable. "So." Korra starts, and Asami knows right where it's going. "Mako and are I dating now…" Is that all she's going to say? Asami replies with a silent nod. Suddenly Korra perks up and points her finger, "You're doing it again!" Now Asami is confused. "Doing what?" She puts a hand to her chest with utter confusion. Has Korra caught onto her façade? Korra shakes her head, "Whenever I mention Mako, like EVER, you have that look on your face. And you're completely silent! Do you like him? I hope I didn't steal him from you, or-" Asami would've kissed her to shut up. She would've, if she hadn't of been such a chicken. "Korra! It's okay, I don't like him. I'm honestly really happy for you." She manages a smile as she waves her hands, though to Korra it's minor. Blue eyes seem to dull with worry, "Asami." She says firmly and grabs her manicured hands with her rough, tan ones. Asami tries so hard to maintain her blush as she does. "I want you to know that I care about you. A lot. Okay? If there's something wrong, you can tell me." Korra's leaning into her now, and the Sato girl can't help but crack a soft smile. "I know. Nothing is wrong, trust me."

* * *

Korra remembers that night. The night where she now realizes her actions were unintentional; she didn't mean to grab Asami's hands. She didn't mean to add 'A lot', and she most certainly didn't mean to lean in. But know it was a slap in the face and she might as well be holding up a sign that says: 'I'm a complete idiot'. Asami liked her! That's why she was so upset. Her hands were in her jacket pockets as Korra walks the empty back-streets of Republic City. She doesn't know why, but her mind decides to remember that night. Come to think of it, there were more nights like that. Where each night Korra would find yet another reason she fell in love with Asami and now had barely realized it. Like the time when Bolin had (now figuring it was intentional) begged Mako to stay with him as he had 'suspiciously gotten ill', leaving Asami and Korra to watch a scary movie, ALONE, TOGETHER. It was then Korra realized she wanted to hold Asami's hand, and maybe cuddle with her. Had Asami wanted the same thing? Why didn't she say anything? Korra shakes her head and growls. Stupid! You were with Mako! How could've Asami told you? Now Korra remembers a night she won't ever forget:

* * *

*ding!* Korra rolls herself over in her bed and slaps at her cell phone. She hisses as the bright light blinds her, and it takes her a least a minute for her eyes to adjust. 1:00 in the morning?! Who the hell is calling her at this time? Her eyes settle on the contact name. Asami? Why was Asami Sato calling her at one o'clock in the morning? "'Sami?" Korra slurs as her voice fills the speaker. "Korra?-" Asami hiccups, and Korra finally sits up in her bed. "Asami? Are you okay?" She's fully awake now. Silence on the other end, until Asami's faint voice speaks. "No. Can-Can I come o-over? I mean, you can s-say no-" Korra cuts her off there, "Of course! I'll meet you outside, okay?" She says into the phone, and can practically here Asami nod.

It's a few minutes after and Korra can see Asami's headlights coming down her street. Immediately after Asami parks and steps out of the car with smeared make-up and ruffled hair, Korra is pulling her in her arms. "What's going on?" She asks into the tall girls shoulder, and Asami instantly starts to cry again. Damn-it! Why can't she be strong like Korra? "I-I can't live u-up to my father's e-expectations anymore!" Is what Asami manages to get out and sobs into Korra's neck as she clings to her. Korra's completely stricken. Asami has always been so cool and collected, this must have been her breaking point. "It's okay 'Sami. You don't have to. You're great the way you are. No one can tell you otherwise." Korra mumbles softly, though enough so the green-eyed girl can hear it.

Asami is silent for a minute, and pulls back to look at Korra's face. Her azure eyes shine with compassion and worry, and her face says it all. 'She's worried about you, Asami', Asami says to herself in her head. She's worried about you and she's right. "Do you want to stay here the night? It's a Saturday tomorrow, so you don't have to worry about school. We can just sleep in." There it is. That smile. It's different though, Asami notices. It's a smile of compassion, a smile of true happiness, and smile of…. Love? "You don't care if I sleep with you?" Asami hiccups after a moment, her face turning red. Korra seems to notice, and smiles. "Not at all. Let's go in now, and get you cleaned up. Okay?" Asami doesn't have to say another word because Korra's already pulling her inside her house.

* * *

Asami smiles faintly. That night she slept better than she had ever slept before. In Korra's arms. And even though she had been crying half the night, she calmed down considerably and had fallen right asleep in her friend's arms. Friend. Friend that now probably thinks she's creepy, weird and totally not her friend anymore. Asami steps into the convenience store and listens for the familiar 'Ding!' of the bell as she walks in. "Hey, here again sweet lips?" A man with his hair curled on his forehead smiles with his blue eyes. "Unfortunately, Tahno, yes I'm here again." Asami rolls her eyes as the boy laughs. "I'm just joking around, doll. What're getting this time?" He asks and stands behind the register with his apron on and a lollipop stick dangling dangerously off his lips. Asami shrugs, "Not sure. Might go for something stronger, though."

"Rough night?"

"More than you know."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really. Just forget."

She barely hears the door ding again as she's leaning into the fridge door for her liquor. "Welcome. Looking for anything today sir?" Asami hears Tahno speak. "Ah, yes actually. I was hoping you'd give me the money in the register there." Suddenly Asami perks up at the stranger request, and looks to see a gun planted in his hand, aimed right at Tahno. Tahno's blue eyes slide to Asami's emerald ones, and panic strikes them instantly. "Don't think about callin' the police. I don't want to shoot anyone here. Especially that sweet looking woman over there." His hands move to Asami, and Asami stops in her tracks. This wasn't going to be good. All she wanted was a drink to forget her worries, and now it's turned into a total scary mess.

* * *

"Where were you last night? I called you at least five times." Korra says to her one day after school is over. Asami shrugs, "I was busy. Late night." But Korra doesn't buy it. "Really? Busy doing what?" Asami sighs and shuts her locker, turning to Korra.

"Doing homework."

"What class?"

"Physics."

"How much?"

"Two pages."

"What about?"

"Does it matter?!" Asami winces as she puts fingers to her head in pain from her outburst. "I knew it! You totally have a hangover!" Korra squeaks as Asami puts her hand to her mouth. "Shut up! Do you want the whole school to find out?!" She hisses and Korra pulls her hand away. "Why?" She asks, and Asami sighs. "I do it everyone once in a while. It just helps me de-stress, you know?" Korra raises a brow. "Where do you get it?" "Just a convenience store downtown." Asami says while rubbing her forehead. Korra shakes her head, then puts a hand on her shoulder. "Is something bothering you? Because it's probably better talking about it, rather than drinking…" Blue eyes search in a green sea, and Asami diverts her gaze. "It's nothing. I'd rather not talk about it actually. Can you take me home now?" Korra is silent for a moment, before she removes her hand. "Yeah, I guess."

* * *

Korra suddenly jumps in her step. That's it! That's where Asami would be! Getting a drink at that store! She's practically running now as she whips around a corner, her feet pushing her forward an inch further than the last at each step. She needed to get to Asami before she did something she was going to regret. She needed to hold her, tell her she was creepy or weird, and tell her she loved her so much. She was going to tell Asami the truth that had been kept buried for far too long.

* * *

There ya go! Chapter four! I can't wait for what happens next! Thanks to everyone for reviews! I read them all :D I would thank you personally, but I don't have the time. Next time I will! Keep smiling and remember who you are. Read on! If you have any more comments, please don't be shy and tell me what you think! Also, you should check out my others stories if you like this one.

-PMI  
Thanks to Lovely and my favourite gal(You know who you are) for being so great to me and giving me the idea's of which I wouldn't be able to come up with myself. Love you guys!


	5. Chapter 5

Amazingly enough, Asami has managed to keep calm throughout the whole surprise of the hold-up. And she was almost sure Tahno was too, just because this part of Republic City was rougher than rough.

"Alright, start putting the money in the bag kid." She could hear the masked man startle Tahno causing him to jump and his sucker flakes to fall out of his mouth onto the floor. He does what he's told, nonchalantly reaching for the register and starts to pull money from it. Asami doesn't know what to do, if she's honest with herself. She wants to do something, to help out Tahno and to get this guy out of here before something bad happens. But her legs won't move from the tile ground; it's like they're stuck there from glue on her shoes.

"Alright, thanks kid-" Asami whisks her head up and as Tahno's eyes glimmer with fear and he hands the man the last bill. "-I guess I won't be needing you to call the cops." And before Asami can even register what was going to happen, the man pulls the trigger of the gun and hits Tahno right in the stomach, sending him to the ground with a yelp of fear and pain. Asami's blood runs cold. She's next. She's going to die and there isn't anyone out there to help her.

* * *

Korra can't keep her running straight as she jogs through the city, the lights getting dimmer as the night progresses. She had to get to Asami before she does anything stupid, including something happening to her when she leaves the place. What made the heiress run all the way out here for cheap liquor? Korra would just walk to the nearest place there was.

She can imagine Asami at the counter, paying for her drinks as she flips her silky black hair and flashes her dazzling smile Korra can't get enough of. She's the first person to make her feel like herself; to feel like she's important and not some other girl people randomly know. Asami was the breaking point of who Korra really wanted to be; to be herself. To hang out with the people that care about her and to care more about them. She wanted Asami to know that! To know that she had saved her from the depths of her identity crisis, that dug a hole deep in her heart! She saved her! She had to let her know that!

* * *

"Alright, girl. Give the money." Asami cringes as the stranger makes his way to her, his gun glistening in the dim, old lights of the store. The store is cold, and the dust on the shelves doesn't even move and hasn't been moved for a long time.

"Why should I? Won't you just kill me anyway?" She picks up her courage and stands a little straighter at the man. Suddenly he laughs heartily. "Oh? Now you've decided to pick your courage up? And for what? Because you're scared? Because you know this will be the last time you see the light? In a dirty, run down convenience store?"

He makes his way closer to her as he talks, "And for what? You came here because you felt depressed, and decided you needed some cheap alcohol for your sorrows. And that's what everyone will remember you by. The girl who thought she could save herself, yet she fell into a horrid trap and dies. No one cares about you, and no one is here to save you." He pulls the gun up at her like it was on a string in the air, and Asami swallows hard.

And then something happens she wasn't expecting. Her body moves on its own as she grabs the man's wrist with her hand and flings the gun from his grip, both watching it fall to the ground. The man flinches in shock, and takes the moment to fling his fist at her. It hits her face, HARD, and she stumbles back whilst covering her cheek. The thief runs to the ground, grabs at the gun, swings it around and-

Korra slows to a walk as she looks into the convenience store with curiosity. A man stand with his arm raised right at Asami, and Korra stops her breathing. Was that… a gun? Her blue eyes widen with surprise and she starts moving to the store.

What was she doing? She shouldn't be walking to the store! She should be running away! Yet her feet take her closer and closer. As she bends behind a trash can in the front and she pulls out her phone, dialing and calling the cops, explaining what she saw. After receiving word they were on their way, she drops her phone at the scene before her when she stands. Asami manages to flip the gun out of the robber's hand, and they struggle until he smacks her right in the face and Korra suddenly shouts in rage. She does what her instincts tell her, and rushing in, she tackles the man right to the ground.

Asami closes her eyes. It's the last she'll see, and last moment of her life and she doesn't want to watch the bullet with her name on it fly in the air. But shouting cuts her thoughts in half and she opens her eyes, only to gasp loudly.

There, right in front of her, is her blue eyed savior as she shouts with rage and kicks the gun from the man's hand. She then tackles him to the ground and grabs the collar of his coat, punching him repeatedly in the face.

"Don't!-" she punches him while she talks,"You ever!-" another punch, "Touch her!" Asami is completely taken aback at the spoken words and she suddenly remembers the events that transpired before and brought her here in the first place. Lights suddenly flicker outside, but Korra doesn't stop. "Korra!" Asami finally shouts, which causes Korra to stop her punches and her crazed, blue eyes stare at the Sato girl.

"T-Tahno." Asami manages to speak as she glances to the now unconscious Tahno that lays covered in his own blood. Korra jumps from the stranger(who is also unconscious), staggering over the Tahno. "Hey, Tahno. Come on man, stay with me." Asami is utterly amazed. Korra moves from one dilemma to another without even hesitation. She's calm and collected and knows what she's doing. Asami shakes her head. Korra locks her hands together and shouts to Asami,

"Asami! Go into the back and grab as many towels that you can find! Hurry!" She shouts to her and Asami takes a minute to collect herself, before doing as she's told. Korra then thrusts her locked hands onto Tahno's chest, performing CPR. "Come on Tahno. You can do it. Just stay with me." Her blue eyes are swollen with tears, but she shakes her head and the tears fly away. "Here." She tilts her head to see Asami with towels covered in her arms. "Put them on the bullet wound. We need to stop the bleeding. At least until the police get here." Asami nods and kneels next to Korra, pressing the towels on Tahno's abdomen. "Korra. Thank you." Asami says after a pause of Korra panting.

"Are you okay?" Korra glances up from her position on the back of the ambulance to see Asami standing before her with a blanket wrapped around her and a tired face. "I'm fine. Question is, are you?" Korra reaches up to graze her fingers on Asami's swollen cheek, and Asami shrugs but sighs at her touch.

"It doesn't hurt too bad. But you look more hurt." Asami sits next to Korra on the bumper on the ambulance and locks her eyes on Korra's fists covered with blood and wrist braces from the CPR. "It does a little. But it's probably a lot better than a bullet wound." Korra shrugs, and Asami looks down as both stay silent. "That was amazing, what you did. You took that guy out and helped save Tahno's life." She says, and Korra sighs.

"I honestly didn't know what I was doing. It was like my body was moving on its own." She shrugs again, but Asami shakes her head and hums. "Well, thank you. For saving me." Asami sets her hand on Korra's with hesitation, but Korra welcomes it openly and grips Asami's manicured hand tightly.

"Listen," Korra starts, but Asami cuts her off. "No, I should say something first. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable a while ago. And I'm sorry for what Mako did to you. I didn't mean for you to find out any of that." Asami tilts her head away, but Korra slides her hand over it and tilts Asami's head back to her with a finger to her chin.

"Asami, it's okay." Korra smiles, and Asami gives a confused look. "W-What?" She asks, and Korra chuckles. "I said it's okay. I never really liked Mako anyway. There's always been someone in my heart, and I didn't realize I loved them until just moments ago." Korra looks into Asami's emerald eyes, and both are struck with emotion before they both laugh and hug each other.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Korra asks with giggles and Asami shakes her head, "I couldn't! You were with Mako, silly." Asami pulls back and Korra looks away with a blush. "Well, to be honest, Mako only ever wanted to make-out all the time. It got kind of annoying, especially since he isn't much of a good kisser." Korra chuckles and Asami giggles. They both look at each other and Asami slowly moves closer.

"So, there's someone else? Who might that be?" She asks, and Korra grins widely. "Oh, you know. Just the most beautiful girl in Republic City." Korra moves closer as well as Asami giggles. "Really? And what made you change your mind about Mako with her?" Korra shakes her head playfully. "Her laugh. Her smile...Her understanding of me and the way she makes me feel is indescribable. I feel like I can be myself when I'm around her and…Mmph!" Korra doesn't have to speak anymore, as Asami's lips shut her right up.

* * *

Oh my goodness. I can't believe my count of people following this story DOUBLED from the last chapter! Thank you all so much! Words can't describe how thankful and happy I am! I hope you guys liked this chapter. And don't worry, there is more to follow. I know it's a little fast, but I didn't want this story to be a huge one, like Trusting Humanity and what-not. Thank you all! Thank you for the reviews as well, I'm glad you can voice your opinion to be without being scared. As a thank you, you all get a virtual hug! *hugs tightly and never wants to let go*

-PMI


	6. Chapter 6

"Korra!" Korra looks over to see her mother and father running to her from the other side of the police barricades. Asami smiles and grips Korra's hand one last time, before she jumps of the back of the ambulance and strides over to a reporter, who nods and pulls out his notepad. Korra watches as Asami goes, her raven locks swinging back and forth as she walks, her walks confident even after the traumatic experience.

Korra can't take her eyes off her. Her eyes glow with green and Korra knows this is the woman she's in love with. She watches her a little more, before she tears her gaze away and gets pulled into a hug from her parents. The flashing lights and loud talking dull her senses, but she manages to smile.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, don't worry." She chuckles, and Senna shakes her head. "What were you doing out here? And what happened?" Korra puts up her braced hand and shakes her head, "Mom, it's a long story, and I'm a little tired. Can we get home?" Tonraq nods his head, but Senna scowls. "What about Asami? Her father isn't here to pick her up?"

Worried, Korra glances to Asami who now stands and watches the reporter walk away. Her face is covered in pain, her eyes dull and staring into space. "You know what? She can come home with us tonight." Korra states, before getting off the ambulance and struts to Asami.

"Ms. Sato, you're coming home with me tonight." Asami chuckles a little, but looks around one last time. "I guess my father isn't coming, so okay." Korra smiles wide and lets her arm out prideful, while Asami takes it without hesitation. Senna smiles and leans to Tonraq, "I guess she really did like her. Told you." Tonraq sighs and slips a few yuans in Senna's pockets. "You win this time, dear."

"Are you sure this is okay? I don't want to intrude or anything." Korra shakes her head and leads Asami away from her parents. "Asami, I told you, it's okay. Plus, you're like, at my house every day. I doubt they care." They walk down the stairs towards Korra's room, and Asami sighs. "I know. It's just, this is the first time being in your house as your girlfriend." Before Asami could stop herself, she lets out a soft gasp and covers her mouth. Korra stops walking and turns around slowly, her gaze in a truly confused look.

"Wait, I mean- I just thought that maybe, you know…." Asami trails off in her sentence, until Korra wraps her arms around Asami's middle and pulls her into a mighty kiss. Asami, who was completely off guard, tenses before she relaxes and falls right into Korra's kiss. Once they pull away, Asami's face is red and Korra's is in full bliss. "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Asami. You don't even need to ask. Come on, let's get to bed."

Asami grins, "I'd thought you'd never ask." Instantly Korra blushes mad and waves her hands, "Wait! Not like that! I mean, yeah that'd be great and all, and I would totally-" "Korra, I was kidding."

"Oh."

* * *

Korra falls right onto her bed with an annoyed sigh as she rubs her eyes. "I can't go to school anymore. People are attacking me!" She exclaims, and Asami falls on the bed next to her. "I know. Everywhere I go, a guy is there with flowers and flirts." Korra growls in response, and the heiress chuckles. "Of course I'd turn them down."

"Good, because the only one out there for you is me. And they gotta deal with it." Korra jabs her thumb in the air pointed towards her, while Asami laughs and cuddles up next to her.

"Korra, can I ask you something?" Korra pulls her closer, taking her in with closed eyes. "Mhm."

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Asami can feel Korra tense a bit from under her, but just as fast as it came, it leaves just as quickly. "I picked it up from the South. It's a pretty tribal area, so you've got to learn to protect yourself and the ones you love." She tightens her hold on Asami, and the Sato girl sighs. "You were brave."

"And so were you. You stood up to him, I saw it." Asami moves her body away from Korra to look in her eyes. "I was scared. Terrified even. But guess what?" Korra slides a piece of hair from Asami's emerald eyes. "Hm?" Asami smiles and caresses Korra's cheek, "I thought about you. How much I loved you. And I knew I couldn't leave you. I had to see you again. To tell you how I felt for real." She pulls Korra's collar and sets a kiss on her lips. "I love you, Korra."

Korra smiles and flips Asami over, her hands pressed firmly on Asami's waist. "I love you too." She leans down and pecks Asami. "I love you so much."

"Hey Korra! I thought you'd be here!" Bolin hollers down the hall of Republic High, waving his hands wildly in the air. Beside him, his brother Mako stands with a patch of white covering his cheek. Asami looks at Korra that has her hand around her waist, who shrugs and grins smugly. "He had it coming."

"Korra! You won't believe what's happened!" Bolin jumps in joy and attacks Korra with a hug. Korra stumbles back with a laugh, patting her friend. "What's up?" "Opal and I hit it off! We're totally going out!" Korra smiles wide and smacks Bolin's back. "Way to go Bo!" Bolin grins happily.

Mako sighs softly and pipes up. "Korra. Asami." His hands are in his pockets, while he looks down. "Um. Uh. I'm sorry. For, you know. Everything." Korra raises a brow and looks to Asami, who shrugs. "I guess it's okay. In all honesty, if you hadn't come to my house that night, Korra and I wouldn't be together." Korra smiles and grabs Asami's hand, and Mako sighs loudly. "Oh good. I thought Korra was going to punch me again."

Korra suddenly makes a fast move and Mako yelps, jumping back. Everyone laughs, and Korra pats Mako's shoulder. "I promise I won't hurt ya. Well, unless you do something to Bolin, Asami or me. Other than that, you're good!" Everyone laughs again, and even Mako manages a smile.

* * *

"Mr. Sato? What can I do for you?" Hiroshi Sato stands just beyond a detective cubby, his demeanor tall and serious. "I need a favor." The detective nods, "Well, you gave me a discount on my Sato Mobile, so I guess I can pull some strings. What's up?"

"I need you to look up the files of this girl. Find out anything you can about her. And make sure you send the information to me immediately." The detective nods slightly, before he watches the CEO walk from his office. He looks down at the name scribbled on a piece of paper that Hiroshi had given him, and sighs loudly. "Korra…."

* * *

Oh dang! What the heck is Hiroshi up to? Guess you'll have to find out later! Thanks to all of you for being so great and reading this. It's made me unbelievably happy! Thanks lovely, you are literally, the best person I know. OH! If you would like some previews of chapters, and some funny quotes for your's truly, then follow me on Tumblr. Same name. And so, Read on my friends.

-PMI


	7. Chapter 7

Korra slides into her home with a heaving sigh, exhausted from her duties in her school clubs she supports thoroughly. But she soon frowns upon hearing laughter in her kitchen, and precedes to search the premises. She pops her head into the hollowed room and suddenly grins at the scene: Asami sits next to Korra's mother Senna at the kitchen table, looking over a heavy picture book while chuckling faintly. "Oh, look! This was Korra's eighth birthday. She loved Naga when we got her. Wouldn't let anyone else touch her." Korra hides behind the wall, honing into the conversation. Asami giggles,

"That's so cute!" Senna gives a chuckle, "Yes. But also sad. Naga was Korra's only friend in the South." Korra frowns at the memory, and hears Asami ask: "Why? Korra has a lot of friends here in Republic City." Senna sighs, "The South was different. Korra was…" Her mother pauses for a moment, as if choosing her words carefully, "Passionate. She had her opinions, and everyone else has theirs. Not everyone agreed with her, is what I mean." Asami nods, "I get it. So she didn't really fit in?" Senna nods, "Yes. She has a heavy past, and that's why we left and came here. She needed a fresh start, and so did we." The two are silent for a moment, before Senna pipes up again, "Where is she, by the way? She's usually home by now."  
"Hey, my two favourite girls!" Korra suddenly appears from behind the wall, revealing herself fully. Instead of her usual get-up, she wears old torn jeans and a loose tee-shirt that's covered in paint. "Hey! What'd you do today?" Asami asks, propping her chin on the table and smiling lovingly. "We had to paint the stage today for the drama department. Wasn't as easy as you'd think it would be." Korra winks at her girlfriend before heading straight for the fridge, pulling out a pre-made sandwich she had skillfully made (Indeed, skill is needed for sandwich making to her).

Senna chuckles, "Sounds like a pretty busy day." Korra groans and sits at the table with a mouth full of her delicious food, "Tew me 'bout it. I caw't bewieve they awsk uz to help instewd of them." She says with mumbles and food-covered sighs. Asami and Senna glance at each other, before outright laughing. Poor Korra looks between the two woman with curiosity and confusion, "What?" "See?" Senna asks Asami, who nods vigorously, "I see it!" "See what?"

"Hey there." Asami chuckles when Korra pouts on the couch, curled in a blanket and a cup of tea. "Oh don't be such a pout, we were just talking about how passionate you are." Asami wraps Korra in her arms, and Korra lets a sigh of relief, "Oh good. I thought there was food all over my face." Asami laughs and Korra does along with her. "Hey, I have to tell you something." Asami changes the subject, and Korra raises a brow. "What is it?" The heiress looks away and breathes in heavily, "I talked with my father today."  
Korra suddenly jumps, setting her cup down and rubbing Asami's back. "And?" She urges her girlfriend to continue, letting her know she's with her. Asami swallows, "He wants to meet you. This weekend. For dinner." Korra flinches, stopping her actions to sooth Asami.

"Y-You mean?-" Korra squeaks, her voice catching. Asami looks to her with tears in her eyes, "He's okay with it. With us." She states with a smile, and Korra jumps high and attacks Asami with a huge, warm hug. "Asami! God I was so scared he'd say no. I'm so glad!" The girl erupt into uncontrollable laughter of joy, hugging and crying together. After a long moment, Asami grabs Korra's face and pulls her into a longing kiss, both expressing the joy they feel. "I love you, Asami." Korra whispers in pure bliss, and Asami smiles big, "I love you too. So much." Korra instantly pulls Asami up and takes her by the wrist, taking her down the hall. "Korra? Where are we-?" "We're going to celebrate. In my room." Asami doesn't dare say another word.

* * *

"A snow trip?" The whole class erupts into excitement and Mr. Tenzin tries to shush them. "Quiet! I said quiet! Now, since this is history, we will be visiting some important landmarks in the South Pole, but with your parent's permission, you might be able to do some… recreational activities." Everyone then shouts in utter surprise, excitement fills the air. Asami laughs along with her classmates, turning to see an excited Korra with a big smile. But instead, Korra's face is twisted and confused, along with what Asami recognizes as utter fear. "Korra?" Asami whispers to herself, but lets it go until after class.  
"Korra, why aren't you excited to go on this trip?" Asami asks while they walk down the halls of their school. "I dunno, it's just, you know." Asami tries to get her to talk. "Is it because you didn't fit in at your home?" Korra sighs and turns to her girlfriend, a reaction to which Asami wasn't expecting.

"Yes. I overheard you and my mom talking, don't worry." Asami pulls Korra into a tight hug, "Korra. It's been three years. Plus, you have your friends here. You don't need to worry. I'll be with you the whole way. I doubt anyone would recognize you anyway." Korra sighs into Asami's shoulder, but eventually hugs her back. "Okay. I believe you. Thanks 'Sami. You always know how to make me in a better mood." Asami pulls away to give a kiss. "You're welcome."

* * *

"Oh God Asami, what if he doesn't like me?"  
"You'll be fine."  
"But what if-?"  
"Shh, Korra!"

Asami and Korra both walk in hand in hand into the Sato mansion from the door being opened from the butler. Korra shifts nervously beside Asami, but the heiress squeezes her hand to reassure her. "Ah, Asami." Hiroshi is spotted from on top the stairs, walking with elegance and confidence.

"Father! How's your day been?" Asami leaves Korra to embrace her father. "It's been well, but I've been looking forward to this evening. Korra!" Korra flinches, turning slightly but Hiroshi comes with an open hand. "It's finally nice to meet you. Asami speaks very highly of you." Korra can't help but blush in embarrassment as Asami giggles beside her father. "W-well, t-that's great!" Korra fumbles her words but Asami meets her gaze and smiles affectionately, and Korra's heart flutters into comfort. "Shall we head to dinner then?" Mr. Sato smiles and stretches his hand to the direction of the dining room.

"So Korra, where are you from?" Korra finishes the food in her mouth before answering, "I'm from the South Pole." Mr. Sato nods, "How interesting. Why'd you decide to come to Republic City?" Korra sighs and fiddles with her food. Asami puts a hand on her legs, gives her a smile, and Korra nods.

"My parents wanted to give me a real education, and this place was the best option." Hiroshi raises a brow, before he nods slowly. "I see. May I ask, do you know a man by the name Noatak?"

Suddenly, Korra flinches and drops her silverware from in her hand. "Korra?" Asami now gives a confused look, gripping her hand. Korra's eyes are wide, but breaths in. "I-I'm not sure." She answers anxiously, her breathing now staggered. Mr. Sato raises a brow, "Oh? I was sure you did. It's a small place, where you're from." Asami now looks to her father, "Dad." She states sternly, but Korra stands instantly. "I'm sorry; Thank you for the meal, Mr. Sato. I really enjoyed myself. But I must get going, I have some things I need to study for." Asami stands to stop her, but Korra has already slipped from the room.

Korra sits on the side of the Sato mansion, her head on her knees and running her hands through her hair. "Korra? What's wrong? I thought everything was going well?" Asami pops from behind the house and walks to her girlfriend.

"Asami, I-" Korra pauses and clenches her teeth, "I just needed to breath, that's all." Asami makes her way to Korra and slumps down next to her with a deep sigh. "I'm sorry about my dad. He can sometimes be too bombarding." She states, but Korra shakes her head. "It's not that." The heiress catches the tan girl's hand and grips it tight. "You can tell me, you know. You don't have to hide these things from me."

Sadly enough, Asami is used to this. Korra was always one to hide her feelings from every one. No one cared about them until Asami showed up. Blue eyes rise to meet emerald ones and Asami's hopes are on the rise, before Korra sighs and leans in Asami, sharing her warmth. She takes a heavy breath, before starting her explanation.  
"Noatak was someone I had a clash with. We didn't really get along." Asami stays silent and waits patiently for her girlfriend to continue. "Days before we left the South, we kind of got in a fight. A bad one." Korra almost wants to flinch as the memories spill into her head, but then she remembers Asami is next to her, keeping her going.

Asami turns and pulls Korra into her arms, "Korra, I'm so sorry. Were you okay?" Korra manages a slight smile as Asami's concern. "Like I said, it was bad. I'm just afraid that I'll see him again when we go on this trip. And when I do, I'm afraid I'll be alone again."

Instantly Asami brings her eyes to Korra's and grips her hand firmly. "You aren't alone; you have me, and Bolin, and Mako. We'll keep you safe, Korra. I want you to know that." Korra can't help it; she lets the tears fall from her eyes and embraces Asami fully. "I love you so much. How did I last this long without you?" Asami smiles and accepts the embrace, "You're strong. But you don't have to be alone, you know. I don't know how I did without you either, but now we have each other. I love you too, Korra. Now let's go home; I'm exhausted."

"Mr. Sato?"  
"Yes?"  
"I've got some information you wanted. It seems we've got only records here, in Republic City. Not from the South."  
"No records from the South at all? No arrest warrants?!"  
"Um, no sir. None. If you don't mind me asking sir, why do you want to know about this girl before she came to Republic City?"  
"That is for me to know. That will be all, detective."

* * *

Arrest Warrant? Hiroshi, what are you looking for? The next chapters should explain. :)

I'm terribly sorry I haven't updated in forever! I just needed to make sure I had everything ready. Let me know if there are any problems and things I can fix. Maybe better explanation? Less cliff hangers? Also, tell me the things you like! Good story line? Exciting?

I love all of you!

And, if you wish to know more about me, follow me on Tumblr! Same name and everything.

-PMI


	8. Chapter 8

"You know, you don't have to go." Korra looks up from her task of packing and smiles at her father that stands in the doorway. "I know, dad." Tonraq folds his arms, "Korra."  
Korra stands and walks to her father, pulling him into a thoughtful hug. "Dad, really. I'll be fine. I have Asami, and Bolin, and Mako." Tonraq sighs softly but hugs her back fully. "I'm just worried, that's all. I don't want you to get hurt again." Korra shakes her head on her father's shoulder. "I won't. I won't let them get to me. I've changed dad, you know that." Her father tightens his hold on his daughter, "I know. And I couldn't be prouder." Korra pulls away from her dad with tears in her eyes, "I love you." Tonraq smiles, "Love you too. And don't forget what I taught you." Korra wipes away her tears and grins, putting her hands up into a play fighting stance while her father does the same, and both pretend to start fighting and punching each other playfully.  
"Hey you two! Korra's got to get going soon!" Senna pops her head in while the two are laughing. Korra and Tonraq laugh at each other, before Tonraq takes his wife and pulls her into a tight hug along with Korra, lifting them high into the air. Giggles fill the air, along with plastered smiles. "Okay, I've got to go!" Korra giggles again, and her parents hug her one last time. "I love you, honey. Be safe, okay?" Senna says into her daughter's ear.

* * *

"Alright! Here's the plan; you can have your own rooms, but be in there by at 11, no later. Now go change into warmer clothing, you have a half an hour before we leave to go on a tour of the cultural center. Of you go!" People begin to spread after Tenzin's words, each running to claim their room. Korra immediately grabs Asami's hand, dragging her into the halls of the hotel.  
"And where do you think you're going?" Asami asks sarcastically, trying to contain her eager laughter. "Getting our room of course!" Korra states excitingly, pulling her girlfriend along with her into an elevator. Asami just smiles and hugs Korra from the back. "Hmmmm. That sounds nice." Korra leans into Asami, feeling her warmth and sighing deeply. "I can't wait to show you everything. I can show you my favorite spot, the best food place, I can show you everything!" Asami chuckles and snuggles into Korra's shoulder. "I'm so glad you're relaxed. I was worried you'd be on edge the whole time."  
Korra turns and pulls Asami into her arms, "It's because you're here. As long as you're with me, I'll be fine."

Korra is at a loss of breath when she sees Asami walk out of the bathroom. She wears a deep red coat with a white scarf that hugs her neck comfortably, and red ear muffs that covers her dark raven hair. "Hey, you don't look to bad." Asami states, looking at Korra who wears just a navy blue parka and beanie that dangles. Asami expects an answer, but Korra just stares with an open mouth.  
"Korra, stop!" Asami blushes deeply, while Korra jumps up and takes Asami in her arms and kisses her on her scarlet lips. "Let's go, dork." Asami smiles after the long kiss, leading Korra out the door.

"Alright class, stick together!" Tenzin shouts to the class in the cultural center, leading the groups of kids together in the tour. "Asami, come here!" Korra whispers to Asami, leaning her in.  
"What?" Asami asks as they walk with the class. "If you look at Tenzin, his head is like a light bulb." Korra snickers and Asami covers her mouth as a giggle echoes into the center. "SHHH!" A bunch of the kids shush the girls, which makes them laugh even harder. "Korra! That was mean!" "It's not mean when it's the truth."

"Is that really where Katara lived? In that tiny hut?" Asami asks as she leans into a display. Korra nods as she tightens her hold on Asami's warm hand. "Yup. She told me it wasn't too bad, it's a lot bigger on the inside."  
Asami looks back as Korra utterly stunned. "You know Katara?!" Korra laughs and guides Asami away to another display. "Yeah, I did. She's a good friend of my family. I don't know if she still lives here or not though." Korra says as she looks to a polar dog exhibit as if it were nothing. Asami just leans into Korra, "That's amazing. She's the only woman to rebel against the rights of women in the North." Korra nods, "She is truly amazing."  
"Okay class, you have a free two hours to do whatever you want. Please don't cause any trouble. We'll meet in the lodge for snowboarding at 2." Korra jumps up with a fist in the air of celebration. "Korra, be careful. You could hit someone. Aka, me." Mako folds his arms and watches as Korra grins at him, "Oh don't be such a baby, Mako." She bumps Bolin next to her and Asami just laughs. "Alright! Time to go to the best food place here in the South!"  
"Korra! These seaweed noodles are delicious!" Bolin slurps another mouthful of the noodles along with Korra who does the same. Asami raises a brow at Mako, who just shakes his head and rolls his eyes. "You two should just marry food." He eats a little of his noodles as he speaks. "Hey! That's a good idea!" Korra sticks her tongue out with food in her mouth.  
"Ew! Korra! Close your mouth!" Asami scrounges her face in disgust, while Mako spits his food out at the sight. Bolin laughs loudly with Korra, and soon everyone is laughing at the table. "Okay, we should get back before Tenzin's light bulb head gives us the spotlight." Bolin snickers and Korra bursts out laughing, while Asami rolls her eyes.

"I swear, I've never been so cold in my life!" Asami hisses into the winter air, and sighs blissfully when Korra wraps her arms around her. Both the girls sit on the ski lift that carries them up the steep snowy mountain. Korra has a board strapped on her feet, while Asami has skies on hers. "Don't worry, I'll warm ya right up, Sato." Korra whispers into Asami's ear, and makes the hair on her neck stand cold. "I'll be waiting for that tonight." Asami whispers back and Korra blushes so red the snow could sizzle on her cheeks.  
"I hate it when you do that! Turning the tables!" Korra grumbles and folds her bulky arms. Asami giggles, sliding her arms around Korra's waist, nuzzling her head into her neck. "Oh Korra. Don't be like that. I'm just teasing you." Korra sighs and embraces her girlfriend. "I can never win." She says with a sad tone. Asami kisses her surprisingly warm cheek, "You won my heart. Isn't that enough?" She states, and Korra smiles. "I suppose you're right."

"Hey Asami, is that Korra?" One of Asami's friends stops her from skiing to point up at the mountain, watching as a figure slides off a jump and does a 360 degree turn before landing perfectly. Asami's eyes sparkle with amazement. "I think it is," are the only words that spill out of her mouth as she's entranced by Korra's snowboarding moves. She goes off a jump again, swirling around and grabbing her board, landing again with a fluid motion. She slides to a stop, snow kicking up against her board and stops conveniently beside Asami. She takes her goggles off, before smiling a dazzling smile at Asami, along with a sly wink.  
"You have to admit, that was kind of hot." Asami's friend leans on Asami whilst nudging her, and Asami just stares in a daze. "Mmmhmmm." She answers, before she feels a blush creeping up her face. "Wait!" But her friend just winks and skies away with a giggle.

* * *

"You saw that too, right brother?"  
"Yes."  
"Do you think it's her?"  
"It's gotta be. No one has moves like that."  
Two boys lean against the lodge bar, watching as Korra stands next to Asami laughing and sliding her hand around her waist. "Hey, Tarrlok?"  
"Yeah?"  
"I think we should throw a party for our dear, old friend."

* * *

Alright, I'm going to clear this up. The two boys(If you can't already guess) are the same age as Korra. You'll learn more next chapter. Thanks to all of you! I'm glad I got all this feedback, it made me so happy! I love your criticism, and you've helped me a ton! All of you! I love you! :D I hope you liked this chapter, it was super fluffy and the next chapter will be even better! Thanks again, and please, if you have anything else you want to tell me, just tell me :)

-PMI


	9. Chapter 9

Long story short, 0 motivation and school and work are kicking my butt. But I'm sorry! I'm going to try and update again as soon as possible. Im not dead! And I apologize for any errors, I did this all on my phone. (WiFi doesn't like to work at my house apparently) thank you guys SO much for your reviews! All of you are awesome!

-PMI

* * *

"Korra?" The two teenagers were cuddling in their hotel room bed that night, Asami enveloped in Korra's big warm muscular arms. "Hm?" Comes the muffled reply as the blue eyed girl lay almost asleep nestled in her girlfriend's neck while she strokes her fit back as well. "... Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to." "What is it?" Korea mumbles and Asami pauses. "... Where do you see us going?"

Korra doesn't answer for a while, as if comptimplating her words. "Why do you ask?" "Well it's just in a thought of mine I suppose." Now the other girl sits up a little just to look at her, "I see us together." Green eyes gleam for something more. "That's all?" "We've only been together for a few months silly." Replies Korra with a chuckle. "I know, I know. I'm just curious, that's all." "Well don't worry," the blue eyed girl dips down to kiss Asami's lips smoothly and dearly. "You're the only one I see in my future for now."

"Alright listen up! Since this is our last day here, we've all decided that you can have extra free time today AS LONG-" Tenzin said loudly the next morning to stop all the excited whispers, "As you stay within boundaries and don't cause any trouble. Anyone who does, we'll all be going home early. That clear?" All teenagers heads nod vigoressly. "Go on then." Every student shouts with joy and quickly exit the lobby of the hotel while Korra takes hold of Asami's hand, "What did you want to do today?" She whispers in her ear as she speaks. "What about a party tonight?" Bolin comes up with his grumpy brother at his side and Korra raises a brow. "A party?" "Yeah!" He exclaims, "I heard yesterday that there was going to be a huge party tonight at the lodge. Are you guys in? I mean, Mako you could find a hot water tribe gal there." The brother nudges Mako who just shrugs with his arms folded. "Um, I think the hottest one is right here. That's some competition." Asami grins proudly and Korra chuckles, "Aw thanks baby. Okay, I'm down." "Partay!"

"You're wearing that?" Comes a teasing tone from behind Korra as she turns and sees Asami at the bathroom door. She's wearing just a blue tank top and rather tight looking jeans that the rich girl thinks makes Korra's ass look QUITE defined. "I don't approve." "Oh really?" The tan girl replies with a smirk, "And wearing shorts that short isn't? God I can practically see your underwear." "I never thought I'd hear you complain about that." Asami smirks and moves to trap her girlfriend between her arms as she leans on the counter. "Well I'm complaining that OTHERS can see them. I don't want them too. Technically I have dibs." Korra grins while Asami just rolls her eyes, "I won't let anyone make a move on me. Well- unless its you. Feel free." Her red lips go to kiss right at the base of Korea's neck and the girl scowls in confusion. "Asami- you just got red lipstick on my neck," she goes to wipe it off but the other girl takes her hand to stop her. "That's the point. So epeople know you're taken and mine." She grins and gives her a good kiss before pulling away slowly. "Now let's go." "You're awful."

"Hey guys!" Bolin is seen in the snowing night waving his hand over at the two girls wearing coats. "Ready to get crazy?' "I doubt you'd know how to 'get crazy' Bolin." Mako intergects making all of them laugh and Bolin pout. The group of four enter the lodge into a well heated and jumping party. People were everywhere; whether talking to other at a punch bowl or dancing with a group of their friends, the whole place seemed to be a place of social interaction and it almost felt like a rule to put your worries away. Korra LOVED it! "Let's go get some drinks!" She tugs Asami who had barely hung their coats up in time and she giggles, "Korra slow down, we have all night." "I know, but I just feel so pumped right now!" She exclaims with a bright smile as they get to the punch bowl. "Here you are my lady," she hands Asami a drink who accepts it kindly, "Why thank you." "Korra!" Someone calls for the tan girl and she looks over and smiles, "I'll be back, okay?" She swiftly plants a kiss on the green eyes girl's lips before departing.

"Hi." Comes a voice beside Asami and she turns to see a tan looking guy with deep blue eyes and his hair tied back. "The names Tarrlok. Can I get yours?" His voice was kind and sweet. "Asami." The girl replies and he smiles, "That's a nice name. You're not from around here, are you?" "Oh no. I'm here on a trip with my school for history purposes." Tarrlok raises a brow, "You're not here because Korra took you?" That makes Asami give a look of confusion. "Um... No. How do you know Korra?" "Oh... Uh.." Now the guy seems to try and think of what to say, "Just old friends. Its weird seeing her here, since her family was kicked out of the pole." "... Kicked out?..." Green eyes look even MORE confused. "Why was her family kicked out?" "Because Korra." Tarrlok said simply with a shrug, then his eyes dart over to the corner of the room and he nods slightly. "Would you like to know more?" He suddenly asks Asami, who in turn pauses in thought. Does she want to know more?... "I..." She stops a moment and before she can even answer, Tarrlok is taking her by the wrist and practically dragging her out of the lodge and party.

"H-Hey! Let me go!" She almost shreaks but the man's grip just gets tighter and she yelps, suddenly being thrusted into the cold air and taken by other arms and one hand covers her mouth. "Be quiet; or else you might not like what happens when you aren't." Asami can feel something sharp press against her side and she instantly goes silent in fear...

Korra was busy talking with her group of friends but glances over to the punch table and notices Asami gone. "Sorry I've got to go," she said, apologizing and leaving the group to go find her girlfriend. "Where could she be?" She sighs and looks around with hands on her hips. She decides to pull out her phone and dial Asami's number, to which a voice answers that Korra wasn't expecting. "Notice your girl gone?" Korra's blood runs cold and it's like everything around her slows down into slow motion. "... What have you done with her?.." She growls into the speaker and the voice chuckles. "I told you, if you ever came back, bad things would happen." "NOATAK!" Korra shouts but the end of the line was the only thing heard.


	10. Chapter 10

Hope all of you enjoy! :) I love all of your reviews, they are just perfect.

-PMI

* * *

Panic. Fear. Anxiety. The worst emotions splurge through Korra like a wave crashing down on the sandy beaches. He has Asami… HE has ASAMI. "Korra, you okay?" Mako had appeared behind the water tribe girl, whose eyes were wide and fearful. "Korra? Is everything alright?-" Korra suddenly catches his arm and stares into his orange red eyes. "Mako, you have to help me. Get Bolin and meet me outside." That's the last thing she says before she walks away and out of the stuffy lodge so she could breathe. Soon, the brothers show up and see the girl pacing frantically. "Will you tell us what's going on now?" Mako asks and Korra stops her pacing. "…. I need your help to get Asami back."

"…. Get Asami back? What do you mean?" Green eyes stare in confusion at her. "When I lived here, I got into some pretty nasty things." Korra begins to explain, looking down at the powdery snow, "A guy named Noatak used to always pester my family to the point where we wanted my dad out as chief and my uncle to take control of the hierarchy and the South Pole in all. All of that happened…. Because of me. Noatak persuaded me into a fight I beat him at quite well…. but doing so, I was charged with things I most certainly didn't do and my family was banished. He had always made the threat that if I ever came back he would make sure I'd pay for hurting him but…. I didn't take it as seriously as I should have..." She looks away with guilty eyes and a pained expression.

Both boys stare for a long time before Bolin walks over and puts his large hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Korra. We'll help you get our friend back. Whatever it takes." Mako nods behind him with a fist against his hand. "It's time for justice."  
"Does she know where we are?" "She should." Now the different brother, Noatak and Tarrlok stand at an abandoned ski lodge, the same place the famous destructive fight had commenced before. The lodge was in a tall part of trees and practically away from wandering eyes that could be unwanted. No, this was between Noatak and Korra. No one else.

"Ah-"Noatak brightens as he sees Korra alone walking up the familiar old wooden steps towards the men. "Where's Asami?" She instantly asks with clenched fists. Noatak laughs, "Do you want me to be honest? I could just tell you she's safe-" "Noatak." The cyan eyes are filled with confidence and maturity, "I don't want to fight you. I've changed. Republic City was good to me. So if you let her go, I won't bother you anymore. We leave tomorrow-" " DON'T. Don't lie to me." Noatak cuts her off, holding up a hand to shush her. "I know you're here to seek your revenge. I won't let that happen." Now Korra scowls, "Are you kidding? I'm not here for revenge, I'm here for a fucking TRIP! Stop being so naïve and listen to me!" "I'm done with this!" Before Korra knows it Noatak throws his fist right against her cheek, making a loud crack.

Korra wails out, holding her red cheek and almost in a growl shouts: "You bastard!" Then a thrust with a knee into her rib cage silences her and causes her weak knees to break from beneath her and she falls to the ground, clenching her jaw in pain. "Brother…" Tarrlok said softly, frowning at the sight. "I-…. I think she-" "Shut up! It's time to see who the real man is, Korra. You should've listened to your father when he told you not to cause trouble. It'll only result in you and the people you love most getting hurt." Korra takes another kick to the side and groans out in pain, falling on her other side clenched in a ball. "I won't fight you…" She gets out and Noatak laughs loudly, "Given up already?" "No, but you're about to."

Mako suddenly appears alongside his brother with Asami in his arms, and instantly when her eyes meet Korra's she shouts her name. "What-?" Noatak turns to his brother, "You were supposed to stand watch!" He yells with anger, then looks back down at Korra and shouts, kicking her straight in the face. "Korra!" Asami yelps but Bolin stops her and Mako goes to help but…. Something all of them didn't expect happens. Tarrlok, without warning, tackles his brother to the ground, shouting and punching him numerous times. "I'm done following and doing what you say! All of this is wrong! What you're doing is ALL wrong! I'm going to set things right!" Shouting can be heard from outside the worn down building and Mako waves the patrol over, in time to stop Tarrlok and his punching and lifts him off his brother who had already become unconscious. "You two are to be arrested and tried for harassment, abuse, and so much more." Tarrlok looks back at the group of friends as Asami rushes to her girlfriend to see if she's alright, and meets the girls eyes right before they close and a silent thanks in sent his way which makes him sigh while his head is ducked into the patrol car.

Korra had woken up in a bright room, slowly blinking her eyes open to adjust her eyes and focus on the room and her surroundings. Where was she?... "She'll be fine. There will be time for her to be able to leave with your class." "Good. Have her come back to the hotel when everything is finished and she feels well enough." "Of course." Korra blinks again, this time opening her eyes wider and recognizing the room. She's in a hospital. "You're up." Cyan eyes slide over to her door and when they meet those familiar loving emerald ones, she smiles a bit.

"Hey." "Hey." She says hoarsely and clears her throat a bit. "Was I here over night?" Asami nods, going to sit next to a chair beside her. "You were out for a while…. You're lucky the only thing you broke was your nose." Korra chuckles a bit, "That's good." There's a pause between them both before Asami attacks Korra in a hug on her bed. "I'm so glad you're okay! Please don't ever do that again!" She sobs now, and Korra manages to bring her arms around Asami tightly. "I promise. I'm so glad you're okay too." There's a sniff in reply, "I-I tried to fight them off but they were too strong…" "It's alright." She said back, rubbing her girlfriends back to calm her. "All that matters is we're okay now and safe." Asami nods in her shoulder, and slowly pulls away, before pressing her lips against Korra's dry and rough ones but she doesn't care; she… she loves Korra. And knows she feels the same. "Do you want to tell people what happened?" Asami asks and Korra shakes her head. "I think it's best to leave matter alone. My family is safe, you're safe, and that's all I want to know. I just want to go home with you now."

"Wow. I'm pretty sure we've seen more action than most couples, huh?" It's a few weeks later from the incident. Rumors of course have been flourishing throughout the school, where Korra and Asami walk hand in hand down the halls of. "What kind of action?" The raven haired girl looks down at her girlfriend with a smirk and Korra just rolls her eyes, "You know what I mean." "Of course I do, I'm just teasing." "Hey guys!" Bolin comes up with his arm around Opal, his new girlfriend. "Hey you two." Asami smiles kindly. "Still down for game night?" "Always." Korra smiles and pats her friends back. "It's sort of weird not seeing Mako around now that he's in a private school." Opal comments and Korra shrugs, "Oh well. He was a downer anyway and still bugs Bolin when he's playing games with me." She winks over at the boy who just shrugs with, "Not as much as Asami bugs you." "That's only when I need to study!" "What kind of study?" Asami again smirks and Korra blushes while Bolin and Opal start to laugh.

"Well?" "Well what?" Asami giggles as they lay on the couch much after the gaming time Korra and Bolin spent. "When we get out of high school, you'll move with me to college?" There's a pause as Asami thinks about it and Korra nudges her, "Don't do that!" They begin to laugh and Asami kisses her girlfriends lips. "Of course I will. How could I say no?" "Good." Korra grins and kisses her again with a happy sigh. "I love you Asami." "I love you too, Korra."

* * *

Well, that's it folks. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did. Yes, I know the end was rushed but it needed to be done. I have no more planned for the story! Thank you so very much, and maybe I'll write another soon. :) Farewell!

-PMI


End file.
